User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Chapter 2: My first day of Bullworth Academy
Chapter 2: My first day of Bullworth Academy My alarm on my laptop went off. My eyes popped open from dreaming about Elvis Presley. It was still a little dark, consider that I wake up at 5:00 a.m. I hit the button to stop the alarm on my laptop. I stretched out my arms and yawned. I got out on my right side and went over to my wardrobe. Opening the doors I picked out a short sleeved white blouse with the school's patch on it, waist high dark blue skinny jeans with the cuffs rolled at the bottom, a black leather belt with a "V-8" belt buckle, platform leopard print high heels with tiny red bows, a light blue jean jacket, a pink 1950's chiffon scarf, and a leopard print headband. I went to my vanity mirror and took out my pin curls. I began to do my hair hair in a short vintage curled style. Despite my hair reaching 5 inches away from my shoulders, the springy coils went 3 below my chin. I put on light blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, red lipstick, facial powder and a little bit of pink blush. I then put all of my makeup items in a leopard print purse along with a comb and compact mirror. I sprayed myself with "Sexy Little Things Noir" perfume and grabbed my retro red headphones. I turned my mp3 to Chuck Berry's "Rock and Roll Music" as I went down the staircase. I was shaking and swaying my hips to the drum beats all the way out the entrance. Long live Chuck Berry! His songs never get old. None of the girls were awake. So I guess that I was the only one to get up so-o early. That's a good thing, because I don't want people bothering me about the way I dress. For some reason, I was thinking about the couple I saw holding hands. That guy wearing a leather jacket looked Greaser-like, but it's not like I could really tell what he was. As of course you can't really label someone they're not. It's not like Greasers exist anymore. They died out, gone extinct! Those happy days were gone for good! Yet, they were'nt forgotten. Not by me at least! A cool breeze blew my curly wisps of hair behind me. The sky was still a bit dark. In about 4 minutes it will light up. Light posts had their lights on. Yesterday was one of the weirdest days for me not to be awake. I stayed in my dorm room all day and ate nothing but snacks. I felt all so tired yesterday that I slept all afternoon through the night. Probably because I was still stressed about that one jerk who kept on making fun of me on Saturday. If I see him again, I won't let him bother me. Nope, no one was up. I went waited on the steps of the main school building. Since there wasn't a single person here, I started to dance. Taking so many different swing dance classes payed off! I was a rocking momma. I danced for about an hour and a half. The time was 7:30 a.m. My sides began to ache after a while, so I decided to stop. I clould see tlhe sun rising halfway ain the sky. I then heard laughing. It was those guys dressed in leather jackets. One of them was the person I saw holding hands with that girl the other day. He was with two others. One was short, had black hair, blue eyes, and was a jean jacket along with some khaki slacks. The other was African American, having a short afro, and was wearing a leather jacket, and khaki slacks. I took off my headphones and turned off my music. "Is Vance gonna be with us during breakfast?" "He might. I don't think he'll like what Edna will be serving." "Chicken fried steak, biscuits, and gravy?" Oh, that sounded delicious to me. I wonder what school breakfast will taste like. "You know Johnny, there was this chick I saw Saturday." "Yeah, what did she look like?" " She was wearing this skin-tight dress, and these bright red high heels. I've never seen a girl wear such shoes. Also, I noticed that she had a scarf that looked like what Lola wears, only it's checkered print. What really got me, was of her body shape. She's thin, but has curves!" They all stopped. The one that was in lead turned to the short one. "That was the same girl I saw with Jenny, and damn you're so-o right Lefty. I don't know who she was, but that girl has got to be a model or something." "Perhaps she is." The African American suggested. I was chuckling to myself, because I actually am a model, but no one is suppose to know. It really is no one's business anyway. "Do you think she's a Greaser Gal?" "What?! No! How could she be?" "The scarf! Lola is the only one that wears it like that. Besides,you don't see any other babes out there wearing things like that!" "Since when did you start to get into fashion?" "I'm just saying!" A long pause waited in between them. "I think she's the "New Kid"." "Seriously?" "Yeah, Kirby was telling me how he and Casey were flirting with her on that day." "They were talking to you?" "They came running into the boy's dorm shouting, "There's this hot chick roaming around campus!" Kirby was bouncing off the walls." I wonder who Kirby and Casey are. That name "Casey" sounds so familiar, I swear I heard it on Saturday. Was it that blonde guy I saw? I stepped out from my place and stood out on the concrete away from the steps. It's not like I was trying to attract attention or anything, one of them spotted me. It was the short one who nudged his leading buddy. "Johnny!" "What?" He looked up at me. Probably shouldn't have done that! His black eyes seemed angry. All of them had there eyes narrowed. I tried to be cool so that way I wouldn't freak out. I looked at the main school building. At the tip top was a bell tower. Whoa, I never noticed that before! "Go talk to her!" "No! Why won't you do it?" "Psh, I already have my girl! Jenny!" "What about Lola?" "She ain't my girlfriend anymore! She's a slut! A hooker! You haven't got one!" I could hear the voices in the distance. A loud whine came,"Awwwww! I don't wanna talk to her!" "You said all the chicks in the school like you! Do you not have a girlfriend?" "Yeah, I got...one." "She's probably imaginary!" "Ha ha, an imaginary girlfriend! You should've took my place at the asylum last year Lefty! That's just craziness!" " Johnny, shutup!" Those boys were causing a stir. I turned my head back to them. "Shh...She's looking at us!" Twittering in the background could be heard. My eyes followed a red Cardinal. "Go talk to her Lefty!" I saw the bigger boy pushing the shorter one. "Ok whatever!" He cracked his hands and smiled. Then he turned back to his two friends and said, " Gonna work out my skills! I'm gonna get this girl." The two laughed. The short one was coming towards me. My heart stopped beating for 5 seconds, then it started to beat rapidly fast. It was uncontrollable. It was beated faster as he approached me closer. My feet began to get rigid. A smile spread across my face as he stood before me. No no, don't smile! Stupid me! "Hi!" he said to me. I noticed that he had a long scar across the left side of his face. It was good thing that I was wearing glasses, because my eyes grew big. I wanted to scream. I couldn't believe I was talking to a boy! It felt so weird. I stepped back one. He could probably tell that I meant to get away from him. "What are you doing?" He asked. I began to step away from him. This time my teeth were pressed together. I wasn't smilling. He followed. I then took off my shoes and picked them up in my arms. I was ran up the stairs to the far right side of the main school building. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?! I never got your name!" I could hear the boy yelling behind me. I stopped as I got to the railling. It was several feet high. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but I hopped over and landed onto a grassy area. I still held onto my shoes. I continued running through the yard where the parking lot was, the place where the kids wearing white shirts were. I saw the one kid that was messing with me on Saturday. My legs got wobbley, and I fell flat to the ground. It must've been too hard of a jump for my ankles! Hopefully this doesn't effect me when I do my next runway show in two weeks! "Ha ha ha! Stupid!" I heard a big voice. I peered in the sunlight and saw that the big kid. "Hey, are you ok?" The other person that was chasing me was looking down where I was laying. "Uh, yeah." I replied. "Why were you running after me?" "You were acting funny. I was trying to be nice and talk to you." He answered. I sighed and said, "That doesn't give you the right to chase me! It actually made me scared!" He gave me a look of regret. "Well I'm sor...ry?" He said in a confused way. "Yeah, you better be!" I answered clearly. "What?" He asked. "Nevermind." I said. He turned around walked and said, "Tsh, Whatever." "Ha Ha! Russell see New Kid fall! Epic Fail!" The big kid was laughing on the right side of me. I pushed myself up slowly, and eased up onto my toes. I put my red high heels on and began walking again. "Hey! Girl!" The big kid said behind me. I turned to face him. Agh, this better be good! " You are abnormally thin! You look like a twig! " I just stood there with a straight face. " Is there anything else you'd like to tell me? Go on." " You look like a walking stick! Ha ha ha! Sticks! You need to eat more food!" I nodded my head slowly and said, " No shit Sherlock, I am skinny! And No, I don't need to eat more food! I can become morbidly obese!" He did not take my outburst very well. " I can break you half like a twig if you keep talking to Russell like that!" He yelled. "Russell?" I asked in question. "Who the hell is Russell?" I mean really, he's said that name at least 2 times already. I should at least get to know this person. Hopefully, Russell is not he person I'm thinking he could be. He may be the person who is standing right in front of me. Oh God, this better not be the person I am talking to right now because he is really set off. "Yer looking at him right now DIPSTICKS!" He said. " Isn't that pronounced "Dip Stick"? " I argued. " You don't add an "S" to the word "Dip Stick"." " Look who's being a smart ass! It makes sense since your nothing but sticks! DIPSTICKS! Ha ha ha!" He was starting to get on my nerves, so I just turned around. To my surprise, Ms. Danvers walked up to me. " Whitesides, the headmaster just assigned me to tell you that you won't be starting classes until tomorrow afternoon. There has been a mailing mistake with sending in your school records. Therefor, we cannot recieve the last of your paperwork until tonight. Your meeting will be before lunch tomorrow." She then handed me a green sheet and said, " This is your class schedule. One of your wheel electives is one of your favorite classes." I paused for a minute and guessed, " Choir? " Ms. Danvers nodded her head. " Your mother told me how much you loved choir in the 8th grade. I figured that we'd put you in Miss Peters's class. She says that she can't wait to meet you." I smiled and said, " I can't wait to be in Choir. I was a Soprano in my first class. This will be my second time singing!" " Oh, it's good to hear that a new student is eager to learn the values of Bullworth's teachings." Then she trailed off saying, " Unlike some students such as that Hopkins boy!" "What?" I tried to follow along with her. " Oh it's nothing." She answered. " Since you have free time, you might want to get your school supplies ready. Did you buy a combination lock?" "Er, Yes. I've been practicing memorization of my number when I bought it." " Good. " Ms. Danvers answered. " Your locker number is written on your schedule. I'll be seeing you later!" She walked off in a stiff manner. For the rest of the day, I spent most of my time organizing my binder and sticking on labels for each subject. I slipped in some photos of my favorite Pinup models, ( Whom I've actually met and become friends with). They were pictures of Masuimi Max, Jami Deadly, and Bernie Dexter. I could just remember that one night 5 months ago. It was the first time that I ever got to meet my most famous celebrities. It was a party hosted for all Vintage Pinup models. One of them was me. I'm the youngest girl ever to do Pinup modeling, let alone the most tall and skinniest. All of them reached a height of 5ft 8" while I was 5ft 10". I was just a couple inches taller than them. The party was held at a 1950's diner, one of the most famous in California. Bob's Big Boy in Burbank, California. It was a special event, and I was invited as one of the special guests. Masuimi Max was there, along with Dita Von Teese and Veronica Varlow. They were all surprised that I had such a thin body for being one of "them". Yet, I was able to pass because of my perfectly round hips and such a big bust for my size. I'm not done growing still, which means they'll be bigger soon. There was Jazz and Rock N Roll playing throughout the resteraunt. There was alot of fans that crowded Bob's Big Boy, along with Old Timers and Tourists. I was given this huge burger with a bushel of frenchfries. The special treat was a Hot Fudge Sundae. Three scoops of Vanilla icecream, flowing chocolate sauce, rainbow sprinkles, and 3 cherries on top. That was the most food I've ever eaten in my whole life. After that, came my fans who wanted my autograph. Each and everyone either had a picture or poster of me. So here I was, signing my celebrity name, Collette Cossette . I'm not going to tell my fans my real name, not yet anyway. I'm certainly not going to let the public find out that I am Collette Cossette either. Not that it's anyone's business. Ahh, the memories. I slipped a couple pictures of hot rod cars inside the plastic cover of my binder. The finishing touches was a picture of me modeling in a playsuit, perched on top of a convertable 1959 Eldorado Cadillac Biarritz. After that, I decided to change out of my school uniform and put on a pink "The Natalie Dress" with a black trim. It's a popular dress style from Pinup Couture. I then slipped into these black patent pumps with 6 inch heel and V-cut topline. Not only did I change my outfit, but I also re-did my hair and makeup. I pincurled the top of my head in a Rockabilly loop. Then I straightened out the rest of my hair with a curling iron and curled both sides in two tight coils. I sprayed it down to keep the volume up. I removed my blue eyeshadow, fixing my eyeliner and mascara. Also reapplying my red lipstick. I coated myself again in perfume. I drifted out the door and down the step in a flirtatious feeling. I had no idea that there were people hanging downstairs in the lounge. A girl with dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail with a violet ribbon. She was dressed in a dark blue cheerleading uniform with a gold "B" in the front. "OhMyGod, and Jenny was like really in such a laughing fit with Kate during lunch. It was all because Vance--" I didn't want to get into "Boy Drama", so I decided to ignore the rest. The girl was talking with three others. There was a girl with red hair, also wearing a high ponytail. However, she was wearing a white blouse with a teal tie, teal plaid skirt, knee high socks, and maryjanes. Another one had her hair up in a ponytail, had light brown hair and was wearing a blue dress over a white shirt with blue shoes. " I know right, it was just histerical!" The girl with red hair answered. " And I was all like--" she paused and looked up at me. The other two girls did the same as well. I came from behind the corner at the end of the staircase and walked pass them. I can hear them whisper, " Who's that girl? " " I think that's the New Kid! " " She looks so thin! She could be a model! " A smile spread across my face. I haven't smiled in nearly 2 days. I'm so glad to be doing it again! I pushed both of the entrance doors open and walked onto the concrete. There were alot of girls spilling out all over the court yard. Some of them were leaving. I was getting alot of stares, of course. It was because of what I was wearing along with my looks. I just passed on through and went under the archway. I soon strolled in front of the school building. Then I took a look at the bell tower all the way at the top. "Brrrriiiinnnngggg!!!" all of the sudden, the bell rings. Heavy footsteps could be heard and felt underneath my feet. In just a minute, they seemed to feel closer. A huge stampede of students swept me into the school building. I felt cramped squished together. It was so acute that someone's breathing can be felt down my neck, and swore that someone was reaching for my butt! There was laughing, shouting, and talking all at once. I was suddenly dropped to a marble floor onto my hands and knees. I stood up and could smell something like meatloaf cooking. There were 6 lunch tables, an open view kitchen, and a salad bar. There was already 12 students seated down. I decided to get in the lunch line as the last person. A clock was on the far left of the lunchroom. It was 6:00 p.m. Wow, I spent most of the time organizing my school supplies and getting dressed. I was standing behind these kids wearing green sweater vests and glasses. I didn't know you could have green colored glasses. Well, it doesn't matter because I quit wearing glasses and switched to contact lenses. It makes my eyes more visible and clear. So, there were guys wearing letterman jackets pushing and shoving them saying, " Nerds suck ass! Go back to your pussy-ass hangout! " They were being immature, so I decided to sit down at the end of the second table of the left room side. One of the green sweater vested kids ended up getting stuffed in the trash can. Meanwhile, I was observing the lovely unknown that surrounded me. I saw the same boys that I sorta met this morning. They were hanging out all the way down at the other side of the table I was sitting at. I noticed that there were 10 "Greaser-Like" kids. 9 of them were boys, and there was only one girl. It was the chick wearing leather kapris, but another girl came along. It was the girl with the hot pink plaid skirt. She ran up to all of the boys and hugged them all, only kissing one. I winced just a bit at the kissing. I then turned my attention to the green sweater vested kids behind me. There was some girls and boys sitting down. They all seemed to be playing a board game with medieval figures. I wonder what game they're playing. Then there was the elegant dressed kids in blue argyle sweaters. They were sitting a couple tables in away from me to the right. Lots of them were frolicking with the boys. Most were talking to a very tall boy with blonde hair. My last thing to see were the kids wearing sports gear. Guys wearing sports or letterman jackets. There were a couple cheerleaders sitting near one another. The lunch-line started to go down. So that's when I stepped in. There was only 15 people in line. In just two minutes the line cut to half of the people. There was an opening view to the kitchen. An older woman was tending to some pots on the stove. There were cheese wheels on the counter, racks filled with bread rolls, and other cooking utensils were scattered about. What I noticed the most, was that there was stains splattered all over the walls. The lady turned around revealing her face. She had two wrinkle flaps and a mole, as if a bulldog. She had dark hair in a net, and wore a long dark shirt, a skirt, worn boots, and a dirty apron over her. " Hey! I don't think I've seen you before! " she exclaimed. " You must be the new kid! " I smiled. " You look different than what I'd expect." she said. " Different how? " I asked. " You're skinny, unlike most students here. You could use some meat on your bones." she replied. "Oh." I said shyly. " Where's your lunchtray? " she asked. "Lunchtray?" I asked stupidly. " They're behind you at the snack bar." she pointed. So I turned around and grabbed a red tray and came back up to the counter. The lady gave me a slab of meatloaf, a heap of mashed potatos, and some peas. " Thank You. " I said being politely. I then grabbed a carton of white milk and made my way down the aisle past the kids with leather jackets. One had his legs stretched out in front of me, so he moved them out of the way. Alot of them had their eyes on me. I sat all the way at the end and ate by myself. In 5 minutes everything on my plate was gone accept for my mashed potatos. Luckily it only took me a minute to eat that. I then took my tray back up to the kitchen opening, just like I've seen the other students doing. I sat back down in my spot. Now my lipstick is probably messed up. I put my hand where my cleavage was and reached into my bra. I took out a compact mirror with a picture of "Felix the Cat" and took out my red lipstick. I some times store my stuff in there when I need it. I flipped open the compact mirror and began to repair my lips. " What the hell was that? " I heard in the background. " I can't believe she did that! " I heard walking footsteps heading to where I was sitting. " Hey! " A voice said to me. I looked up from doing the bottom part of my lips. It was the girl in the hot pink plaid skirt. I went back to finishing my lipstick. " What are you doing? " I heard her ask me. Without looking up, I replied to her, " I'm fixing my makeup. " " Oh. " she said. " Are you new here? " " Yes! " I said in a clear response. I was finally finished with the lipstick. I slipped my stash back into my bra. The girl scrunched her eyebrows a little. " Sorry about that. " I said with my hollywood smile. " I didn't bring my purse with me. " I was thinking that it probably would've been the smartest idea to do so. " No, no, er... That's ok! It's just..." she hesitated for a moment, but answered, " The boys. What if they saw you? " " So you're saying that someone was watching me?" My eyebrows rose. " My friends, were kinda watching you. " she looked to the left. I looked over at the kids in leather jackets. Some of them were staring at me. Such perverts! They probably liked it! " Anyway--" The girl started. " My name is Jenny, Jenny Wolf. What's yours?" I smiled without showing my teeth this time, " My name is Mikaela Whitesides." Jenny smiled, " Cool, that's a pretty name." " Thanks. " I replied. I was noticing her leather jacket and her scarf. " So, you're into 1950's fashion?" I asked. Jenny's face lit up, " Yeah, how do you know? " " It's your scarf. I couldn't really conclude that you were Rockabilly unless you had the scarf with the leather jacket." I replied. She looked puzzled. " I just know. " I said to her. " I wear nothing but Retro, 1950's Vintage, Pinup Girl, and Rockabilly clothes. " " Oh cool. " Jenny said in a confused voice. I could tell she couldn't understand me. " It was nice chatting with you, but now I have to go. " I stood up from my seat and stood 16 in. taller than her. Her height was very short. " OH MY GOD! " she exclaimed out loud. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and layed eyes on me. " YOU'RE TALL! " Jenny said out loud. " It's just the shoes! " I said to her. I kicked off my high heels and stood up. " YOU'RE STILL TALL! " she shouted. I was beggining to feel annoyed with the shouting saying "Oh--So" how tall I am. " And you're still short! " I said back to Jenny very sharply. She didn't say anything. Very upset, I left the cafeteria and walked all the way back to the Girl's Dorm. I took a shower, put my hair up in hair rollers, put on lacey pink night gown, then went straight to bed. I shut my eyes, letting my anger ease and disintegrate. Category:Blog posts